No Hay Otra Manera
by TanInu
Summary: [OneShoot]..Tristeza surca su corazón, se siente traicionado y usado por la persona más querida para él. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla. Debía de olvidarla, aunque le costara el intentarlo todos los días de su vida. Olvidaría a su pequeña flor de cerezo


**Hola... y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo otra creación mía. Otro OneShoot, y de este, huy no saben todo lo que batallé. Espero que sea de su agrade y que logre una buena cantidad de reviews jijiji, bueno, sin más cosas que decir, se los dejo...**

**No Hay Otra Manera**

**-**

**(One-Shoot)**

**-**

**-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)**

**-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

_**lara lara lara **_**(Letra de canción)**

**---- (Separación)**

**((…)) (Anotaciones de la autora)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para intentar opacar este dolor y a la vez inspiración que me ha brotado al escuchar la canción.

-

**(Único Capítulo)**

**-**

Caminaba con suma lentitud por ese triste y solitario sendero. Escuchó un estruendo sobre él, posiblemente un trueno, rayo o relámpago; había escuchado en la radio que ese día llovería. Sonrió forzadamente, sin siquiera levantar su ahora opaca mirada. Otro estruendo, antes de que pequeñas gotas cayeran del oscuro cielo. Apretó sus puños, pero no aceleró el paso, pareciera como si el cielo pudiera sentir su dolor y también sufriera ante su inminente pérdida. Con desdén, fue levantando su azulada mirada, intentando enfocar, ya no sabía si era por las gotas o por las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos, pero no veía bien. Resignado, se detuvo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba nuevamente solo, pero ahora, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¿Por qué me diste alas, para luego arrancármelas?—decía tristemente, mirando el oscuro cielo, que de vez en cuando era iluminado por un trueno.

Extrañamente, el ritmo que llevaban las gotas se había vuelto muy interesante, o simplemente, intentaba despejar su mente de todos esos dolorosos recuerdos junto a ella, antes de lo presenciado y darse cuenta de que ella, sólo había jugado con sus sentimientos.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Caminaba alegremente por la calle, el Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando la aldea y a sus habitantes. Todo estaba perfecto, además, de que ese día traía consigo un acontecimiento muy importante para él. Sí, hoy era su aniversario. Su sonrisa aumentó más, jamás olvidaría el día en el cual ella le dijo que aceptaba, que lo quería demasiado y que lo que sentía por Sasuke-kun ya no era lo más importante. Que ahora, en su corazón, sólo habitaba él. La miró a la distancia y la saludó con una mano, antes de besar su mejilla. Ella, sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Adoraba cuando ella le sonreía, le mostraba todo ese amor que a él le tenía._

_-__**Fin Flash Back-**_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla¡Qué estúpido había sido al creer en ella! Apretó con más fuerza sus puños, provocando que sus dedos se volvieran algo pálidos en las uñas. Sus encías ya ardían, por la presión que en ellas hacía. Pero, no podía evitarlo, se sentía ofendido, traicionado, pero sobre todo, usado.

_**Tú, puedes reír,  
Mientras yo, lloro por ti.  
Tú, vas por ahí,  
Mientras yo no me levanto,  
Harto de extrañarte tanto, tanto.**_

Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su húmedo rostro, y a la vez, angustiosos sollozos escapaban de su boca. No debía llorar, no por una cosa así, pero no podía evitarlo, él la amaba pero al parecer, ella no.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Caminaron un buen tramo, tomados de la mano, dándose miradas tiernas. Eran una de las parejas más tiernas y esperadas de la villa, todos los que los veían, sonreían abiertamente, y hacían comentarios como "Ya sabía que terminarían así" o "Del Odio al Amor, sólo hay un paso" Cosas así. Llegaron a uno de los parques, pero extrañamente, se encontraba vacío. La puesta de Sol ya se apreciaba a la distancia y por lo tanto, formaba una escena demasiado romántica como para ser ignorada._

_-Qué bello…--decía la pelirosa recargándose en el hombro de su novio._

_-Sí, muy hermosa—añadió, no mirando exactamente a la puesta de Sol_

_La miro, provocando que ella también lo hiciera. Su aniversario, y ahora la besaría como si fuera la última vez, así lo planeo desde hace semanas. Sin contar la "pequeña" sorpresa que le esperaba en la noche. Oh sí, jamás olvidaría esa noche. Juntaron sus labios, y la besó con pasión, para él, ella era su todo, si ella se iba, se moriría de desamor. _

_-Te espero a las diez, en la entrada principal—le dijo al separarse de sus labios._

_Ella no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, pero asintió. Confiaba plenamente en él. Lo sujetó por el brazo, y recargó su cabeza en él. Mientras que el kitsune, recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella y así, caminaron de regreso a la villa, esperando a que el tiempo pasara y se volvieran a encontrar, en esa mágica noche de estrellas, que se distinguían a pesar de las ya notables nubes de lluvia._

_-__**Fin Flash Back-**_

Grata sorpresa que iba a recibir. Pero no ella, sino él. Todo lo que había planeado, se fue a la basura con una simple escena. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de gritar de frustración. Apretó sus párpados, intentando impedir que más lágrimas escaparan de sus orbes azuladas; sus ojos ya escocían de tanto llorar, pero a pesar de todo lo que se dijera internamente, no podía acallar esa voz que le decía que ella era su todo y ahora que ya no la tenía, él, ya no tenía nada para seguir vivo.

_**Tú, vives sin mí,  
Mientras yo, muero por ti,  
Y tú, puedes seguir,  
Mientras yo no me la acabo,  
Me dejaste solo y destrozado.**_

Dejó caer sus brazos, rendido, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el golpe contra el tronco. Lo había perdido todo, y para colmo, a manos de su nuevo compañero. Al parecer, estaba escrito el estar solo y que sus antiguos y presentes amigos, se llevaran lo más querido para él.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Y llegó su ansiada noche. Se arregló lo mejor posible, mirándose varias veces en el espejo, revisando cada pequeño detalle de su plan. Satisfecho con todo, tomo el ramo de flores de cerezo. Había tardado bastante en escogerlas, debían de representar todo el amor que sentí por la chica. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, saliendo del edificio a toda velocidad, tomando camino hacia la casa de su pequeña._

_Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y respiro de manera honda, para calmar su respiración. Sonrió y caminó lo que quedaba del camino, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces muy conocidas para él. Se pegó más a la pared, y miró, encontrando a Sakura y a Sai platicando, muy cerca para su gusto. Demonios, no entendía muy bien lo que decían, los truenos ya resonaban con demasiada fuerza. Se quedó estático, mirando cada pequeño movimiento de ambos jóvenes. Y entonces, ocurrió algo que simplemente, no esperaba._

_-¿Seguro Sai?—preguntaba Sakura dudosa._

_-Sí, será algo maravilloso._

_-¡Oh, gracias!—exclamó abrazándolo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero a ojos del espía, no pareció exactamente que el beso fuera en esa parte del rostro._

_**Me tengo, que acostumbrar,  
A un mundo, donde no estas,  
Sin ti debo seguir, aunque no quiera,  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

_El ramo cayó al piso, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder, y sus brazos cayeron al lado de su cuerpo. No era verdad, no podía estarle pasando eso a él. Retrocedió con lentitud, dos pasos, antes de correr lejos de allí, dejando el ramo abandonado, y a su lado, una carta escrita con todo su amor para aquella mujer que en esos momentos, le había roto el corazón._

_-Me retiro, espero que te vaya bien._

_-Gracias nuevamente, Sai—decía Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Lo vio caminar, alejándose de donde ella se encontraba. Estiró sus brazos y se dispuso a volver, pero entonces, entre esa oscura esquina, pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto rosa. _

_-¿Y eso…?—preguntó caminando hacia la esquina, mirando el ramo con algo de confusión. Lo sujetó, notando la carta a su lado, con cuidado se hincó, y miró en todas direcciones--¿Quién habrá dejado esto?—decía mirando el sobre, hasta notar que del otro lado, estaba su nombre--¿Eh?-_

_Sacó la carta y la leyó con suma rapidez. Abrió sus ojos y sus mejillas se iban tornando rojizas. Dejó el papel a un lado, y se levantó, buscando algo a su alrededor._

_-¿Naruto?_

_-__**Fin Flash Back-**_

Escuchó unas pisadas a la distancia, a pesar de los continuos golpes de las gotas al caer. Levantó la mirada, distinguiendo una sombra, acercándose a él. Morir, sonaba muy bien para él. Escuchaba la voz jadeante de la persona, era una mujer. Tan conocida y a la vez una total extraña. Cerró los ojos, y se intentó mover, escondiéndose tras el grueso tronco del árbol. Con cautela, miró por un lado, mirando como la silueta iba adquiriendo forma, hasta crear la imagen de su novia, totalmente empapada. Sus cabellos pegados a su rostro, al igual que sus ropas, parecía bastante cansada. La vio caer de rodillas y no pudo evitar el impulso de medio pararse, pero regresó a su lugar, al recordar lo antes sucedido.

-¡Naruto!—gritaba la chica, con la mirada perdida--¿¡Dónde estás!?—seguía gritando, a pesar de que la lluvia aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Se giro, recargando su cabeza en el tronco. Demonios, a pesar de lo que había pasado, no podía verla así. Lentamente regresó la mirada, encontrándola con las manos sobre el piso, sosteniéndose y a la vez sollozando. Abrió un poco la boca, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya estaba parado frente a la kunoichi, mirándola con tristeza.

-Sakura-chan…

Se agacho, estrechándola en sus brazos, sin importarle que ella le hubiera hecho ese daño. La quería demasiado, la amaba…

-Naruto…--murmuró la chica, medio levantando el rostro--¿Estás bien?—preguntó elevando su mano, y así acariciar su húmeda y fría mejilla--¿Desde cuando estás bajo la lluvia?-

-No lo sé.

Se separó de él, notando la palidez de su morena tez, y el vacío en sus ojos. Se preocupó, llevando su mano a su frente y cuello, notando como la fiebre se estaba haciendo presente en el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seco, te está dando fiebre!—exclamó jalándolo, obligándolo a seguirla hacia la villa.

* * *

_**Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**Aunque seas tú la vida entera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, todo le daba vueltas y su visión le fallaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, antes de sentir como una luz extraña le daba directo a los ojos, obligándolo a apretar sus párpados y medio enredarse en las telas donde envuelto se encontraba. Algo resignado, abrió un ojo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Un cuarto rosa pálido; con un tocador, ropero, ventanas y uno que otro mueble. ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba? Se levantó un poco, notando la presencia de esa joven de rosados cabellos, que con sumo cuidado preparaba algo en un tazón y metía una toallita en otro, antes de voltearse y obligarlo a regresar a la cama.

-Estás muy débil, descansa.

Que jugarreta del destino¿por qué su mente le jugaba esas bromas? Levantó una ceja, mirando aún a ese espectro, que seguía preparando esa sustancia. Ella era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, sin contar de que, si ella ya tenía a su amado¿Qué demonios hacía ahí, con él, cuidándolo?

-¿Sakura-chan?—pregunto dudoso.

-Duerme, necesitas recuperar fuerzas—decía echando el líquido en una botella--¿En que estabas pensando al salir así, con esta lluvia?

"Alejarme de esta cruel realidad" Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente; ladeó el rostro, luchando por no caer en la inconciencia, a pesar de esos dolores que le atravesaban el cuerpo y la mente.

-¿Por qué…?—preguntó de la nada, sin mirar aún a la chica.

-¿Eh?-

_**Tú puedes pensar  
Mientras yo no entiendo mas  
Y tú puedes gritar  
Mientras yo no tengo fuerza  
Me mal viajo y sueño que regresas**_

Se giró lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, reconociendo la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas. Y lo único que eso logró, fue frustrarlo más. Sus par de zafiros se volvieron más opacos, oscuros, todo lo opuesto al acostumbrado resplandor de alegría que a ella, había cautivado.

-¿De qué hablas, Naruto?—preguntó confundida.

-¿Por qué me diste alas, esperanza…?—decía de manera triste--¿Por qué me ilusionaste?-

No entendía nada, le decía cosas sin sentido; tal vez era la fiebre, que le provocaba el deliramiento, u otra cosa. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestar, pero él prosiguió.

-¿Por qué me utilizaste?-

Bien, eso ya fue suficiente, frunció el ceño y contestó a sus acusaciones.

-Yo no te he utilizado.

-¿Entonces, por qué abrazaste y besaste a Sai?—pregunto furioso, casi lanzando veneno en sus palabras—Admite que tú sólo me usaste y que a quien de verdad quieres es al calladito de Sai.

Se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños, sin quitar la mirada del chico. Dolor, las lágrimas se fueron formando en sus ojos, hasta caer por sus mejillas sin control. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, jamás pensó que él pensara eso.

-Yo…--intentaba decir—Sai…

-Admite que sólo jugaste conmigo.

_**Me tengo que acostumbrar  
A un mundo donde no estas  
Sin ti debo seguir **_

_**Aunque no quiera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera  
Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**Aunque seas tú la vida entera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, sólo un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda. Le había abofeteado. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sin quitar su sorprendida mirada del dolido rostro de la kunoichi, quien lo miraba con suma tristeza, ira y dolor.

-¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste pensar que yo te utilizaría!?—Gritó llena de ira--¡Le pedía ayuda a Sai para escoger tu regalo de aniversario, grandísimo idiota!—gritaba—¡Cuando me lo entregó, lo abrace y sí, lo besé, pero en la mejilla, como simples amigos, pero tú, idiota, mal pensaste todo, y desconfiaste de mí de la peor manera!—finalizó soltando un sollozo y caer de rodillas.

Demonios, maldición, era un total idiota, un despistado y celoso. Metió la pata y hasta el fondo y ahora, tenía a la persona más amada, frente a él, llorando con suma tristeza. Bajó de la cama, y la abrazó, intentando consolarla y a la vez, pedirle perdón por su ineptitud.

-Perdóname, por favor…--decía apretándola más contra su pecho—Soy un tonto, merezco tu odio y rencor, pero no pude evitar sentir esos celos recorrerme y dejarme llevar por la primera idea que cruzó por mi mente—decía soltando líquido salino por sus ojos—Por favor, perdóname…

Pudo sentir como ella apretaba su aún húmeda camiseta, y sollozaba sobre su pecho. Tal vez no obtendría su perdón, dejarían de ser novios en ese mismo instante, le odiaría de por vida y todo eso, se lo tenía muy bien merecido. Todas esas ideas fueron disipadas, cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, besándolo con fervor y una ternura que cautivo todos sus sentidos, provocando una sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

-Tonto, sabes que te perdono, pero no vuelvas a pensar en que yo te utilizaría para algo—decía recargando su cabeza en su hombro—Aunque, podría practicar ciertas técnicas aprendidas, sólo necesito que te quites la playera y te tumbes en la cama—le murmuro sensualmente al oído.

Oh, esa idea fue algo demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir, y como un peón ante ella, obedeció cada una de sus órdenes hasta que la noche terminó, dejando a ese par de enamorados, demostrar cuan grande era ese amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro.

_**Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**Aunque no quiera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera  
Sin ti debo seguir**_

_**Aunque seas tú la vida entera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera**_

* * *

El Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando la Villa con sus ases. Uno de dichos rayos, se coló por una ventana, provocando un malestar en los cansados ojos del kitsune, quien se pegó más al cuerpo desnudo de su ahora compañera. La abrazó con celosa protección, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar volver a dormir. 

-Koibito…--murmuraba Sakura dandole pequeños golpes en las costillas—Ya amaneció.

-Que bien—seguía pegándola más contra él—Sigamos durmiendo, Koishii—finalizó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Si no despiertas por las buenas, será por las malas—decía dándose la vuelta y empezado a dar besos en su tórax, provocando un leve picazón en el chico.

-Tramposa…

-Además, hoy tenemos una misión—dijo levantándose, cubriéndose un poco el pecho con las sábanas—Y debemos de ser puntuales.

-Sí, aja—decía mirando como ella se levantaba, llevándose consigo la sábana--¡Hey!—exclamó jalando la colcha, cubriéndose el cuerpo ya que gracias a su querida Sakura, había quedado en total descubierto--¿A dónde vas?-

-A bañarme…--dijo sacando su ropa íntima del cajón.

-¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó pícaro.

-Mmmm¿Cuál te gusta más, el encaje rojo o el negro?—preguntó mostrando un par de sostenes del tono, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico y una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡No me refería a eso!—exclamó agitando sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero de momento, esta es la única ayuda que necesito—respondió sonriéndole.

-No es justo.

-No te preocupes, si eres un niño bueno, en la noche nos daremos una escapadita¿Te parece bien?-

-No—dijo haciendo puchero y poniendo cara de morrito.

-¿No?—preguntó acercándose con lentitud--¿Entonces, qué más desea mi pequeño zorrito hermoso?—

-Un beso—decía cerrando los ojos—Y que no sólo sea una "escapadita"—finalizó antes de sentir los labios de su chica sobre los suyos.

-Está bien, pero dime ya¿Cuál se ve mejor?—siguió preguntando, mostrando el par.

-El negro—dijo en un suspiro.

-¡Gracias!—exclamó antes de meterse al baño, aún enredada en la sábana y por lo tanto, llamando la atención de su madre, que recién llegaba de su viaje.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy cambiando, por qué se avecina una tormenta—decía poniéndose los bóxers y el pantalón, recoger un poco la ropa de ambos y salir por la ventana, justo antes de que la madre de Sakura entrara al cuarto.

-¿Dejaste la ventana abierta y entró un tornado, o qué?—preguntaba al ver la cama totalmente destendida, ropa por todos lados y una que otra cosa en el piso.

-Algo por el estilo—respondió la chica bajo la ducha, ya más tranquila al saber que su madre no vio a su novio, en su cama, sin prenda alguna. Por qué si no, su futuro sería incierto.

* * *

Se sentó en uno de los sofás, ya bañado, limpio y lo mejor vestido para su pequeña. Una amplia sonrisa le surcaba el rostro. ¡Qué tonto había sido! El desconfiar en ella, fue como dudar que el Kyuubi estuviera sellado en su interior. Dejó caer su cabeza, recargándose un poco en los almohadones, pensando, analizando, recordando... 

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti—decía mirando el techo, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior, y también, cuando notó ese ramo de flores rosas sobre su buró de noche y al lado la carta—Para matarme, tendrían que alejarte de mi lado…

Se enderezó cuando escuchó su melodiosa voz llamarle unos pisos abajo, de un salto se levantó y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Al llegar junto a ella la besó con fervor y pasión, demostrando que esa llama aún permanecía encendida en él.. Sujetó su mano con ternura, antes de caminar juntos hacia la entrada, donde su compañero y sensei debían de estarlos esperando.

**Y él la amó con locura y desesperación…**

**Y no hubo otra manera de explicar, todo lo que a su lado vivió…**

**-**

_**-Fin-**_

**_-_**

**JO JO JO Que feliz me siento, dattebayo...Se preguntaran ¿Por qué demonios no puso lemon? Pues, para hacer corto el cuento, existía la posibilidad de que el lemon, arruinara un poco la trama. Sin contar de que estoy haciendo tres lemons, para tres fics distintos, de dos animes diferentes y ¡Como se cruzan las ideas, demonios! Jeje, bueno, me despido, en unos dos días volveré con las contis de mis dos fics, que adelantó, prometen mucho.**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**


End file.
